User blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Just Die: Chapter 2 - A Vigilante Side (Clue Phase)
Fourth Day - Airport Joy: Finally! Cooper: (nervous) W-welcome J-j-j-Joy. Joy: Why are you so nervous? (gets angry) TELL ME! I COMMAND YOU. Tony: ..... Cooper: Well......your uncle.... Joy: What about my uncle? Timm: It's just that he....well....died. Joy: PAPA LOUIE?!? What the (censored)?!? Cooper: (scratching his head) I don't know what to say... Utah: Don't worry Joy. Doan: Yeah, you shouldn't be mad. Your name means happy. Cooper: Well, we're on the case. We're trying to solve to slve the mystery. Joy: (sarcastically) Oh sure....you'll solve it. Cooper: No, I'm serious. Joy: Sure go ahead. Carlos: May I ask you something? Joy: Sure. Carlos: Why are you so mad? Roy wasn't even half as mad, though he was 10 times more sad as you. Joy: (calms down) It's just that Papa Louie means a lot to me. Carlos, Cooper, Scooter and James: We're sorry about this. Joy: Don't worry. Beside it's not your fault. I'll just go home myself. Scooter: Do you think she's really depressed? Carlos: Depends. She is NIN-Joy after all. Fifth Day - H.Q Alberto: Guys! 4 People are missing!!!! Mitch: (sniffles) Nick is gone!!! Carlos: So is Bruna!!! Scooter: Ok. So two people are gone missing. Cooper: Not two. Scooter: So your friends/siblings have gone missing? Cooper: No. I mean that 2 more people are missing as well. James: Typical. Cooper: Whiff and Rico. Scooter: But what do they have to with anything to die? (phone rings) Cooper: It's probably Roy. I'll get it. (phone rings) Cooper: It's unknown?!? Scooter: Guys, track it down. James: Tracking, now. Cooper: Hello? Unknown: 4 people are missing. Cooper: (whispers to Scooter) This person must have something to do with this. Cooper: Yeah, go ahead. Unknown: I have them. I kidnapped them. Carlos: No. No!!! Cooper: Is-is it possible they're still alive? Unknown: 43.642713, -79.387002. Cooper: What? Unknown: Track the coordinates. If you get there within 10 minutes, they'll survive. Cooper: But why are you ev- (hangs up) Taylor: Ninjoy....... Cooper: What? Taylor: Ninjoy. This happened about 6 years ago. Taylor: Anyways, it doesn't matter. Cooper: YES IT DOES! Tell us the important info! Taylor: Important. Let's see..... Taylor: Oh yeah. Ninjoy first finishes off 4 people, then well I don't know. Utah: GUYS! The four people! Cooper: Oh yeah! Mitch and Maggie, you go take care of this. Fifth Day - Lands of Munchmore Cooper: Well where's Mitch and Maggie? Peggy: I dunno man. Carlos: Look there! On the rock! Tony: I see him! Let's go! (Goes to Mitch) Scarlett: Yo Mitch! What's wrong? Mitch: (stutters) I-I...well I um- she ye- Carlos: (whispers to Koilee) Is he okay? Mitch: (stutters) She well um- died. Matt: What? But that's just cruel? Carlos: Who killed her? Mitch: The thing um is th-that I-I don't even know where she is. Cooper: HOW?!? Mitch: You see that Portable Toilets? I went inside and when I came back out, sh-sh-she was GONE!!!! Cooper: Don't panic now Mitch. you must be calm at situations like that. Mitch: Well w-well, okay. (cries) Carlos: What did you find about the 4 people? Mitch: They had four cruel things. A box full of mice, a man buried alive, and other th-tings. Rudy: Other tings? Wylan B's Man's Not Hot song? (Pretends to be Wylan B and starts singing) Rudy: (singing voice) 2 plus 2 is 4 minus 1 that's 3 quick maths! Everyday mans on the block. Smoke tre- Tony: STOP THIS NONSENSE! Phew. Let's get back on the case, 'kay? Rudy: (Sighs) Fine. So, what were the rest of the the cruelness? Mitch: Well, there was N-N-Nick!!!! F-frozen in an ice block!!!!! (Cries) Matt: And then? Mitch: Well, I cou-couldn't f-find Br-Bruna. Carlos: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I j-just can't believe this! This is cruel! Utah: Well, what do they have in common? (Phone rings) Ninjoy: Hey. Cooper: WHAT DO THESE PEOPLE DO TO YOU?!? Ninjoy: Shut up. I'll tell you what. These guy were, believe it or not, secretly part of the gang. Cooper: Excuses, huh? Ninjoy: Look at eachand everyone's arm. You'll see the picture of a skeleton. Cooper: Sure. As if you'd know that and you're lying. Ninjoy, we're on your tail. Chuck: I hate to say this Coop, but well they all have that tattoo. Utah: Except for the missing one. We have no clue where the body is. Doan: Yep. I'm screwed. I wanna quit this "detective" thing. Cooper: Why? We're so close to solving it! Think about Roy and Joy! Utah: (mumbles) I wouldn't say Joy. Cooper: The point is with your help, we can possibly solve the case! Doan: Oh, fine. I'm in for this case. But don't except me to give your a great lead. Chuck: Yeah. It's not like he can (pulls out something) pull something randomly. (Throws out the thing) Cooper: What the?!? Why'd you do that! Chuck: (confused) What do you mean? Cooper: That-That thing l-looked like a literal h-h-hand!!!! Utah: HE'S RIGHT! Prudence: Come on! Go get it. NOW!!!! Utah: Yeah Chuck! Go pick it up! You threw it! Chuck: I d-did, I mean I th-th-threw it? What do you m- (passes out) Timm: You guys are so stupid! He passed out 'cuz he couldn't handle the stress! Cooper, Utah and Prudence: Oh. Wait, is he okay? (feels guilty) Continue in the Lethal Phase . Category:Blog posts